The present invention relates to a chair adjustment assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chair adjustment assembly which has an adjustment device.
A conventional adjustment device for a chair adjusts an angle of a backrest. However, it is cumbersome to control the conventional adjustment device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a chair adjustment assembly which has an adjustment device to be operated easily.
Accordingly, a chair adjustment assembly comprises a base seat, a pneumatic mount disposed on the base seat, a connection mount, an L-shaped plate disposed on a bottom of the connection mount, and an adjustment device. The base seat has a U-shaped frame and two lug joints. The connection mount has two arm bars connected to the lug joints. A spindle fastens the arm bars and the lug joints together. The adjustment device has a positioning seat, a connection seat disposed on the positioning seat, a washer, a coiled spring, a first gasket having a first round aperture, a first oblong plate having a first oblong hole and a first circular hole, at least a second gasket having a second round aperture, at least a second oblong plate having a second oblong hole and a second circular hole, a tube, a nut, the connection seat receiving the washer and the coiled spring, the positioning seat having a bottom slot and a round hole, the positioning seat receiving the first gasket, the first oblong plate, the second gasket and the tube, a shaft passing through the connection seat, the washer, the coiled spring, the first gasket, the first oblong plate, the second gasket, the second oblong plate, the tube and the nut, a square plate inserted in the connection seat, and a control handle. The control handle has a connection block having a through hole. The connection seat has an inner interior and a through aperture. The connection block is inserted in the connection seat. A pintle fastens the connection block and the connection seat together through the through aperture of the connection seat and the through hole of the connection block. The U-shaped frame receives the first oblong plate and the second oblong plate. A pin fastens the first oblong plate, the second oblong plate, and the U-shaped frame together.